


Outside The Window

by xinnuh



Category: GOT7
Genre: Ahahha., Angst, I wont give hints, M/M, Sad, Sad smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinnuh/pseuds/xinnuh
Summary: What's the weather outside your window right now?What's the weather like somewhere you wish you could be?With someone you could be with?





	

A Markjin Fiction  
 _1.6k words_

* * *

 

 

A chilly air had enveloped the entire city of Seoul on a Friday morning caused by an approaching storm. Mark and Jinyoung were both wrapped in a white duvet, cuddling together on Mark's bed.

 

Mark's flat was a normal flat fit for a single bachelor like himself, he had a kitchen, living room, a single comfort room and two rooms, the other room probably for any guest who wants to spend the night over at his place. It was a rather minimal, clean flat. He had a plant located beside the sliding door to his attic, a black leather couch in the living room facing his 36 inched plasma screen where he usually plays video games. Mark's bedroom was simple and clean, a bed located on the upper center of his room, another plant hanging on the western corner of his room, a table located beside the bed with his phone and a golden rolex on top, and a closet for his clothes at the eastern side of his room. He afterall had just started working as an architect at a large, well-known company.

 

"Is it still raining outside?" Mark had asked in a low sexy tone, giving Jinyoung shivers down his spine.

 

Jinyoung glanced towards the window located at the left side of the room.

 

"Hmm the rain is still pouring alright" he replied, averting his gaze back at Mark and scooted closer to him, touching their both naked torso.

 

"You like this, huh?" Mark asked, tightly wrapping his arm around Jinyoung's shoulder, the other hand on Jinyoung's lower back.

 

He nodded "This feels so right" breathing in Mark's manly scent. He wanted to stay like this forever, not thinking about what happened or what is about to happen but only thinking about the present, the current, the now. Feeling Mark's heartbeat was like a rhythm he would sing to, a beat he would love to dance, it also whats keeping him alive, knowing Mark is alive, breathing and is next to him on a cold, rainy morning.

 

He rested his head on Mark's chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart,a contented smile written on his face.

 

"What if.." Mark started.

 

"What if we were at a different place?" he continued "What if we lived in a different country? I wonder where it would be, where do you think we should've lived instead, Jinyoungie? Where do you want to live?"

 

"What is with the sudden curiousity, Mr. Architect Tuan?" he looked at Mark, his chin resting on Mark's chest.

 

"Just..."

 

"I wonder" Jinyoung said, tilting his head, thinking about what Mark had asked.

 

"Antartica!!!" Jinyoung exclaimed.

 

"Antartica?!" Mark was rather confused as to why of all the countries in the world, Jinyoung had decided to choose Antartica as his answer. "Why would you want to live there?".

 

"Just think about it.." Jinyoung sat up and had started talking in an animated tone why he had chosen that deadly cold country "We would live there together in a cottage!" he excitedly said, eyes were brighter than the sun on July.

 

"Cottage?" Mark asked, resting his weight on both of his elbows "Why cottage?" he was curious "You know too well I can build a better house than your puny cottage, right?"

 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes "Fine! How about a small house that fits the both of us? Is that good enough?"

 

Mark nodded, smiling brightly, satisfied with Jinyoung's answer.

 

"Okay, so where was I? tilting his head, trying to remember where he had left off "Oh right. Both of us would live in Antartica, in a little house with just the both of us. We could cuddle and lay in bed all day, trying to keep ourselves warm with our body temperture" Jinyoung said, excited of his little fantasy.

 

"We don't have a heater there? Mark asked, ruining Jinyoung's ounce of fantasy.

 

Jinyoung pouted "You're so mean. Please be romantic for once" slapping Mark's arm.

 

Mark giggled "Ah yes! And we'll sit infront of the fire place while sipping our home made hot choco" he said, trying to satisfy Jinyoung's imagination.

 

"And! And you will also get the chance to see your little penguin friends, isn't that nice? Oh my gosh" Jinyoung hopped up and down on the bed, excited about the penguins and picturing how they'd walk.

 

Mark just stared at Jinyoung who was really excited about the idea of living together, in Antartcia, inside their little house with hot choco in hand and not to mention... the penguins. Mark heaved a deep sigh. _"If only we could do that",_ he had thought _._

 

"Babe, aren't you excited just by the thought of it?" Jinyoung's smile was so bright, full of hope and excitement, his eye wrinkles were showing, he was so happy at the thought of it, at the thought of Antartica, at the thought of living together with Mark.

 

"You really love that idea, huh?" Mark asked, reaching to caress Jinyoung's smooth locks. Jinyoung hummed in agreement, leaning on to Mark's touch.

 

"I would die just to go to Antartica" he pouted "Markie, what do you think about Antartica? You've been just so silent"

 

"As long as youre happy, babe" he replied, all he wanted was to see Jinyoung smile and be happy. All he ever wanted in life is to see Jinyoung smile, not fown; laugh, not cry and most of all do what he loves to do the most, not the opposite.

 

"Then you'd go to Antartica with me? Let's live in that little house we just said" picturing the endless scenarios in his head, Jinyoung couldn't shake off the probable impossibilities he had made, he had hoped for.

 

"Jinyoungie..." Mark said, resting his hand over Jinyoung's.

 

"I know, I know" his voice sounding so low, broken, defeated "I'm sorry" a single tear escaping his glassy eyes "I know it won't happen, that it can't happen. It's just that I badly want it to happen, isn't that wrong? for me to want something.. so bad?" tears started pouring down his beautiful apple cheeks, falling on to the soft white duvet beneath him.

 

Mark sat up and face Jinyoung, wiping his tear-stained cheek "Then is it wrong to want sommeone you can't have?" eyes desperately searching for answers in Jinyoung's glassy eyes "Is it wrong to love someone you can't have?" with a shaky breath, he broke the eye contact between them, dropping his forehead over Jinyoung's shoulder "is it wrong to love you?"

 

Jinyoung escaped a sob "No, no. You love me like I was your life, you love me more than anything, above anyone else. You filled the missing pieces of my life, giving me the will to keep moving forward, the will for me to see another day. So, no. It's not wrong for you to love me, especially when it's you who gave your heart to me, you, Mark Tuan."

 

With no words spoken, Mark brought his lips over Jinyoung's. A kiss so passionate, filled with love, a kiss as sweet as candy. A kiss filled of emotion, an emotion of yearning, an emotion of never wanting to let go, never wanting to part away. With a last chaste, passionate kiss, they pulled apart breathing so heavily. Forehead leaning over each other, Mark said "I love you. I yearn for your touch when you're away. I yearn for your soft lips on mine when you're away. I don't want to feel that way and it drives me mad knowing I cannot do anything about it" caressing Jinyoung's cheek, he continued "loving you from afar is all I can do".

 

Gazing out the window, rain was slowly subsiding and the sun slowly appearing behind the cumulus and nimbus clouds "The sun is out, the rain is stopping" Mark said in an obvious tone of disappointment "And it's almost 9:00" eyes diverting to his probable impossible lover.

 

With a defeated sigh, Jinyoung gave Mark a sad look "I don't want to feel like this. I don't want to go"

 

"But you have to" Mark was firm with his words, no matter how he wanted Jinyoung to stay, he just couldn't let him, he wouldn't want to. "Get up and change. I wouldn't want you to find another reasonable excuse for being late. Again" he said, pushing Jinyoung off the bed.

 

Jinyoung got off the bed with Mark's help and dressed himself with his striped dress shirt paired with his black slacks. Putting on his socks and fixing his hair, he was probably almost ready to go.

 

"You look good as always" Mark softly smiled, also getting off the bed with only his gray boxers on "No wonder people are attracted to you be it women or men"

 

"You know my eyes are only set on one specific blonde architect"  Jinyoung gave Mark a bright smile, a smile reflecting the already out sun outside the window.

 

"I know" he smiled in reply, knowing too well what the other person said was very much the truth. "Now let me guide you towards the door"

 

Walking towards the door, Jinyoung putting on his dress shoes. "Well, I wanted to stay with little bit more but knowing you, you'd probably forcefully drag me out in my boxers" putting his tongue out, teasing Mark.

 

"You know all too well the consequences, babe" caressing Jinyoung's cheeks, showing him his warmest smile.

 

Giving Mark a quick chaste kiss he said "You know I'd com back for you, no matter what"

 

"You know I'd wait for you, no matter what" he replied

 

"Hope we made ourselves clear, love. I'll be set now, I will miss you for every second I'm away"

 

"And I'll miss every inch of your touch"

 

Jinyoung was ready to leave, ready to leave his probable impossible lover for awhile "See you soon. I'll come back for sure" he said.

 

"Then don't keep me waiting"

 

With that, Jinyoung left Mark's flat, leaving Mark with only Jinyoung's vanilla scent and the eerie silence.

 

Of course he had to go back.

 

_To his husband._

 

_To Im Jaebum._

 

**_"A love with no hope" Mark said to himself._ **

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys.  
> how do you feel about this one-shot angst fiction?  
> i personally like the concept and the theme of this fan fic.  
> post your thoughts out on the comment section.  
> you can also find me on twitter (marktakas) we can talk comfortably there.


End file.
